During vehicle operation, the vehicle may occasionally operate in a coasting state. While coasting, the accelerator pedal of the vehicle is disengaged (i.e., no depression) and the vehicle moves based on its momentum. Due to friction, loss of momentum, and wind resistance, the coasting vehicle eventually comes to a stop. In the coasting state, the vehicle moves using a relatively low amount of power as compared to a motoring state of the vehicle. Accordingly, in comparison to the motoring state, the coasting state conserves fuel for the vehicle. However, a need exists for the identification of coasting opportunities and management thereof.